Truth or Dare - Sonic Style!
by IvyTower
Summary: A truth or dare where you leave your challenges! Don't worry, the Sonic characters are kinda being held captive at the moment, they won't escape.
1. Chapter 1

**RULES! IMPORTANT AND UPDATED! IF YOU DON'T READ THE RULES I WILL SCREAM!**

**DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHALLENGES IN REVIEWS! I REPEAT, DO NOT!**

**TO AVOID GOING AGAINST THE GUIDLINES, SEND YOUR REVIEW BY MESSAGING ME. THIS MEANS IF YOU ARE A GUEST, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE YOUR CHALLENGE UNLESS YOU MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND MESSAGE ME!**

**ANOTHER IMPORDANT UPDATE IS THAT PLEASE DO NOT SUGGEST TRUTHS/DARES INVOLVING SONGS, AS USING SONG LYRICS (DUE TO COPYWRIGHT LAWS) IS AGAINST THIS SITE'S GUIDELINES!**

**TRUTHS AND DARES MUST BE PG! **

**YOU CAN ASK ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS:**

**SONIC**

**TAILS**

**KNUCKLES**

**AMY**

**SHADOW**

**ROUGE**

**OMEGA**

**BLAZE**

**SILVER**

**VECTOR**

**ESPIO**

**CHARMY**

**CREAM**

**VANILLA**

**TIKAL**

**TRY TO BE ORIGINAL WITH YOUR TRUTHS/DARES, IF YOU SEE SOME PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY ASKED WHAT YOU WANTED, TRY AND THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!**

**EVERYTHING WILL BE RANDOMLY SELECTED! IF YOUR TRUTH/DARE ISN'T ASKED, IT STILL REMAINS IN THE PILE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE TRUTHS/DARES FOR MULTIPLE CHARACTERS**

**DO NOT HAVE YOUR DARES INVOLVING BRINGING IN ANY OTHER CHARACTER**

**HAVE FUN!**

* * *

The author stared blankly at her computer screen, a task she had probably been doing for several hours straight. Shouldn't she be doing something more productive? Like, maths homework or something? Oh damn, that was due in the next day, yet the author remained at her computer, her eyes drooping and her mouth hanging open lazily.

_I should be updating one of my previous stories, _the author thought to herself. She sighed, maybe she just, wasn't in the mood. The 2 fanfics on her profile were mainly just based around Shadow, and if she was perfectly honest, she fancied something different.

The author must have suddenly had an epiphany, for she suddenly sat up straight and her eyes began to sparkle. She then found the energy to snap her stiff fingers.

A blur of yellow suddenly fell through the roof, and the author looked over her shoulder to see Tails face planted on the ground. She heard the young fox groan in pain as he lifted his head up. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Tails, dude, you're smart right?"

"I guess? But what's that got to do with anything?" Tails asked, scratching his head slightly as he stood up.

"Well uh.. I wanna write a fanfic, and I wanna know if you think a Truth or Dare fanfic sounds good." The author explained.

Tails blinked. "That is a horrible idea."

The author then leapt out of her chair with a huge grin. "Great! I'll summon everyone!"

"Wait! I said it was a bad idea! I don't want to do this!"

The fox's pleads fell on deaf ears, as suddenly everyone appeared.

Sonic looked around frantically, and then suddenly heaved a massive sigh of relief. "That's some luck! Amy was just about to drag me into a kissing booth!"

"OH, SO YOU WEREN'T LOOKING FORWARD TO IT, HUH?" Amy's voice suddenly screeched as she charged through the living room with her hammer.

Blaze had only just managed to avoid the hedgehog's hammer by pressing herself against the doorway, she still had a traumatised look on her face after Amy had left. "Might I ask what we are doing here?" Blaze finally managed to ask.

Tails then ran to the centre of the room. "Run for your life! The author wants us to play truth or dare!"

A wave of dramatic, horrified gasps ensued. The only exception to this was a simple "F*ck," uttered by Shadow.

The simple living room walls suddenly turned to steel, and the door to the outside was covered in thousands of various locks.

"We're doomed." Silver gulped.

"I mean, truth or dare can't be _that _bad, in fact, it might be fun!" Amy said optimistically, she appeared satisfied that she had beaten up Sonic to an efficient enough degree, and joined the others.

Rouge looked down on Amy with disdain. "If you think this might be fun, there's something very wrong with you."

Knuckles suddenly spoke up. "I mean, if we all just give each other mild truth or dares, there will be no problem."

The author then laughed maniacally, the kind of laugh you'd expect from a Saturday morning cartoon villain. "You think you're giving _each other _dares? How cute! But where's the fun in that? No, I'm leaving it up to the viewers to send in their truths or dares!"

"I'm out of here." Shadow muttered, he snapped his fingers, then let out a long sigh. "Of course, chaos control is disabled, god damn it."

"I love being the author!" The author giggled as she spun round on her chair.

"Ah man, how long are we gonna be here?" Vector shuddered.

"However long people continue to send in reviews!" The author chirped.

"I didn't sign up for this.." Espio complained quietly.

Not even Charmy looked excited. "Truth or dare is such a girly game!"

Cream remained quiet in her mother's arms. "My question is, why am I here? I'm not even a fan favourite." Vanilla remarked.

"You're questioning why you're here? I'M LITERALLY DEAD!" For the first time, everyone realised Tikal was in the corner of the room.

"The more, the merrier!" The author said, quoting one of Eggman's many quotes. "Let's hope the truth's and dares aren't too harsh.." She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**RULES! IMPORTANT AND UPDATED! IF YOU DON'T READ THE RULES I WILL SCREAM!**

**DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHALLENGES IN REVIEWS! I REPEAT, DO NOT!**

**TO AVOID GOING AGAINST THE GUIDELINES, SEND YOUR REVIEW BY MESSAGING ME. THIS MEANS IF YOU ARE A GUEST, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE YOUR CHALLENGE UNLESS YOU MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND MESSAGE ME!**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT UPDATE IS THAT PLEASE DO NOT SUGGEST TRUTHS/DARES INVOLVING SONGS, AS USING SONG LYRICS (DUE TO COPYRIGHT LAWS) IS AGAINST THIS SITE'S GUIDELINES!**

**TRUTHS AND DARES MUST BE PG!**

**YOU CAN ASK ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS:**

**SONIC**

**TAILS**

**KNUCKLES**

**AMY**

**SHADOW**

**ROUGE**

**OMEGA**

**BLAZE**

**SILVER**

**VECTOR**

**ESPIO**

**CHARMY**

**CREAM**

**VANILLA**

**TIKAL**

**TRY TO BE ORIGINAL WITH YOUR TRUTHS/DARES, IF YOU SEE SOME PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY ASKED WHAT YOU WANTED, TRY AND THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!**

**EVERYTHING WILL BE RANDOMLY SELECTED! IF YOUR TRUTH/DARE ISN'T ASKED, IT STILL REMAINS IN THE PILE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE TRUTHS/DARES FOR MULTIPLE CHARACTERS**

**DO NOT HAVE YOUR DARES INVOLVING BRINGING IN ANY OTHER CHARACTER**

**HAVE FUN!**

* * *

The author grinned, and her smile grew wider every passing second. "It is time."

"NO!" The cast screamed in unison. "WE SHALL RISE AGAINST YOUR TYRANNY!"

They all charged and became a blur of bright colours. But as they all leapt to punch the author they soon realised she had a force field around her.

"OH, COME ON!" Sonic screamed out in frustration.

The author giggled slightly and held up her pen. "What do you expect? I have le power of le pen."

"But you're typing this on a keyboard though.." Tails pointed out.

The author stared at Tails wide-eyed and spoke through gritted teeth. "Tails, stop being smart!"

"Isn't that one of my main character traits?"

"Tails, please shut up."

Tails smiled smugly. "One for us, zero for the author." Tails whispered to Sonic, and then they gave each other a high five.

The author huffed. "Just sit down already!"

Shadow walked to the centre of the room. "I have decided that my team and I will the claim the couch, if anyone dares oppose us for this territory, let's just say I hope you like hospital food." Shadow promptly sat down crossed legged on the sofa, and Rouge and Omega soon followed with a shrug. Everyone was sensible enough to just let them have the couch.

The rest sat down crossed legged on the carpet in a circle. The author swung around on her chair. "The first truth is for..."

There was a pause, way longer than it needed to be

"Blaze!"

"Shi- I mean shoot." Blaze stopped herself from saying a nasty word.

"The truth is from RushJohnny - What do you think of Marine?"

Blaze blinked, seemingly shocked that it wasn't something more.. intense. "Marine's a great friend! Her energy makes her nice to be around."

"I don't know, she's a bit too loud for my taste.." Rouge remarked.

Blaze nodded. "I can see where you're coming from, you just need to get to know her. She's a really loyal friend as well."

"Fair!" The author smiled. "We've now got a dare for Tails by Stardown.."

"Please make it bearable, please make it bearable, please make it bearable!" Tails repeated under his breath.

"They want you to build a TV out of paperclips."

Tails eyes lit up. "Oh! That's easy!"

Silver looked at Tails like he was mad. "What do you mean _easy?_"

"What the word 'easy' implies." Tails responded. He walked over to decent sized pile of paper clips that had spawned on the floor. He began fiddling with them, bending some of them out of shape while muttering something to himself.

Everyone watched in silent fascination. "Done!" Tails suddenly exclaimed, beaming proudly. The fox stepped away to the side and revealed a box made out of paperclips, but with one face containing some kind of holographic image of a screen.

"Tails.. I swear you're some kind of secret sorcerer.." Knuckles shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Nah, I'm just smart." Tails spoke with a smug smile as he picked up the remote. After pressing a few buttons it became evident that it also picked up the remote's signals and was changing the channels.

"We never have to buy a TV again!" Sonic exclaimed in joy. "We'll save so much money!"

"It's not 4K resolution or anything.."

"It's still incredible though!"

The author interrupted then. "We've also got another dare for Omega by Stardown, can Omega survive a Bean Boozled challenge?"

Omega blinked a couple of times. After a pause, he said: "**I can't eat, or taste, so is that a win or a lose?**"

Rouge tilted her head. "Y'know... I have no idea whatsoever.."

"I suppose it's neither really. If you can't play, you can't win or lose." Shadow pointed out.

"**I suppose I could shove jelly beans in my circuits, but that's dumb because I would destroy myself.**"

Rouge gasped in realisation. "Maybe the wording was intentional! Maybe they really meant 'survive' the challenge."

"I highly doubt they meant it like that." Shadow remarked.

"**Well if they did, the answer is no, I can not physically survive a Bean Boozled** challenge."

"Omega - the most powerful robot.. can't even survive a Bean Boozled challenge." Sonic sniggered to himself.

"**What did you say about me blue meatbag?**" Omega began firing missiles at Sonic and he was forced to hide behind the couch while Rouge attempted to calm him down. Eventually the robot just crossed his arms and leaned further back on the sofa.

"This one's for Sonic." The author began before she was interrupted by Sonic's groan. "Give Tails a noogie." she finished off.

"Aw, I do these all the time!" Sonic said with a smile as he shuffled across the floor to where Tails was.

"Wait, no! You do them really fast and the friction makes my head burn!" Tails began to stand up and back away with a laugh.

Sonic then quickly leapt and sure enough gave Tails a rapid noogie, while Tails laughed in Sonic's grasp. Once Sonic was done, the fox managed to squirm out of Sonic's grasp and try to flatten down his now scruffy fur on his head.

"These dares aren't hard! They're innocent!" Sonic smiled. His face turned pale when he noticed the author's abnormally large, smug smile.

"This dare is from matttheWriter072. They dare Sonic to-"

Sonic gulped. "I know what this is going to be.. no better.. no worse.. just exactly what I think it is."

"They dare Sonic to kiss Amy." Sure enough, the pink hedgehog started to squeal, very loudly.

"AphroditeDragon280 takes this to another level, however, they want Sonic to make out with Amy for 5 minutes straight. Everyone had to cover their ears.

Tears were beginning to form in the corner of the blue hedgehog's eyes and he let out a noise that was something like a contained scream. Before Sonic got a chance to do anything else, Amy suddenly launched herself onto Sonic and immediately pressed her lips against his. Thus, the smooching had begun.

"I've set the timer." The author grinned while starting a stopwatch.

"Already in the first chapter.." Knuckles had a wide grin as he watched the scene.

Charmy turned away and was making gagging noises. Cream was asking her mother why Sonic looked like he was crying which Vanilla didn't really have an answer to. Silver and Blaze watched the scene unfold with sympathetic eyes while Vector and Rouge began to take lots of pictures.

"This is going on all my social medias!" Rouge exclaimed in triumph. "Of course with the #Sonamyiscanon."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I doubt anyone cares."

Rouge stared at Shadow with intense and strong eyes that seemed to burn into his skin. "You don't know the Sonamy fandom."

Shadow took this as some sort of warning and said no more. Omega looked bored. "**Are they going to finish anytime soon?"**

"In thirty seconds." The author said, looking at the stopwatch.

The kissing intensified until Amy toppled the couple onto the couch, right on top of Shadow.

"Get your cooties away from me!" He huffed, quickly teleporting out of the way next to Tikal.

"You believe in cooties?" Rouge began to giggle in disbelief.

"No, but if it does somehow exist, Sonic's probably the one who has it."

"You two can stop now!" The author called, utterly enjoying the scene.

Sonic squirmed from where he was underneath Amy on the couch to where Tails was. "Bud, I feel like I'm gonna die.."

"You didn't pull away." Tails remarked.

"That.. was all Amy." Sonic gasped.

"Did I tire you out, Sonic?" Amy giggled.

Tails pushed Sonic gently against the wall, so the hedgehog had something to help support him. "Next truth/dare, please?" Tails asked before turning to comfort Sonic.

"This is from Just Someone."

"Creative name." Tikal smiled with a raised brow.

"They have given Shadow the choice to pick between a truth or dare."

"Wow, I feel so special." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Dare, just to show Sonic I'm not a coward like him." Sonic managed to give a glare but he still looked shaken up from the make-out session.

"They want you to hug Knuckles, as it'll be hilarious."

Shadow looked over to Knuckles with narrowed eyes. "I could think of worse people to hug, but I can also think of better."

"Uh.. thanks?" Knuckles shrugged uneasily.

Shadow shuddered. "I hate hugs.."

"You wanted to prove you're not a coward!" Rouge reminded him.

Shadow glared at her, before hesitantly sitting down on the floor next to the echidna. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Knuckles, barely touching the echidna's shoulders. "I've done it." Shadow growled.

"In needs to be more than that!" Rouge whined, but still with an enthralled smile.

After Shadow grimaced, he suddenly wrapped his arms right round Knuckles in a proper hug. The echidna looked flustered and had a bright red face. "Y-you're warm." the echidna found himself saying.

"Uh.. thanks?" Shadow didn't know how to respond.

"They look.. surprisingly cute!" Amy squealed. "They should stay like that for the rest of the game!"

"Nope!" Shadow quickly said.

"I also like that idea." the author said, "you're going to stay like that for the rest of the game."

"What will happen if we don't?" Shadow and Knuckles asked in unison.

"Need I remind you I have le power of le pen?"

Knuckles grumbled. "Whatever, Shadow's f-fluffy anyway!"

Everyone burst into laughter at this, and Knuckles' cheeks turned an even deeper red. Shadow looked at Knuckles in shock, and the hedgehog's cheeks were also going a bit red. "The last person to ever call me fluffy was Maria.." Shadow suddenly said, sounding a little sentimental.

"I'm sorry, dude.."

"No!" Shadow quickly interrupted. "I kind of needed someone to say that."

"Okay.." Knuckles' tone was uneasy. "Next..question.."

"See, Blaze?" Silver's voice could be heard. "I told you they were gay."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" they huffed.

"Before we agitate the boys anymore, let's have a truth from SkyDreamer12 for Vanilla! They are asking why you let Cream go on traumatisisng adventures. Just to note, they're not saying you're a bad parent, they just wanna know." The author said.

"Well uh, I suppose I want Cream to see all she can. I want her to understand the horrors of the world and what is being done to help and how she can help early on so she grows up to be an understanding person one day." Vanilla explained. "Of course, if it's too dangerous, I won't let her go."

Cream nodded after her mother's explanation. "I really enjoy the adventures! :

"I know you do." Vanilla pulled her daughter closer.

"What a nice way to end things!" the author chirped. "And remember: read the rules God dammit."


End file.
